Guilmon's Show
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) The digimon tamers get a show. Actually, Guilmon gets a show. And that means trouble. It's a hilarious, funny, and wacko show with peanut butter!


And now is today's episode of the "Guilmon Peanut Butter Show!"

"Thank you Mr. Talking man," Guilmon said, "And today we're going to make a peanut butter flurry!"

"Already?" Takato asked.

"No silly," Guilmon replied, "After we talk for awhile."

"Oh," Takato replied, "But we'll turn our news over to Kazu. Are you there Kazu?"

"Yes Takato and I'm here with the world's best chief who's baking peanut butter cookies," Kazu replied.

"Peanut butter cookies!" Guilmon yelled.

"Whoa Guilmon!" Takato said, "Stop!"

"Must have peanut butter," Guilmon said.

Takato, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Terriermon, and Henry were holding onto Guilmon to keep him from getting to the chief and the cookies.

"Guilmon, stop!" Terriermon said, "For the love of the Digital World stop!"

"Guilmon we can't let you get to the cookies!" Henry yelled.

"Must get cookies," Guilmon said.

"Guilmon, please stop!" Takato said.

Suddenly, Guilmon stopped and everyone fell back into a pile.

"Well, that worked," MarineAngemon said.

"So, what is your secret recipe for your special peanut butter cookies chief?" Kazu asked.

"Well, the recipe is simple, all you need is three cans of peanut butter, two tea spoons of margarine, a spoon of vinegar, and four cups of milk," The chief said.

"I have to write this down," Guilmon said.

Guilmon started writing and finished.

"Chief, may I show you my own recipe of peanut butter cookies?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure," The chief replied.

"For my recipe you need five cans of peanut butter, two bags of chocolate chips, one can of jelly, and two eggs," Guilmon said.

"I'll taste test the cookies," Terriermon said.

Terriermon tasted the chief's cookies and licked his chops five times afterward. After he tasted Guilmon's cookies he started running like crazy all around the place.

"Yuuuuummmmmmyyyyyyy!" Terriermon yelled.

"Those must be some good cookies," Ryo said.

"Or was that 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 cans of peanut butter?" Guilmon asked himself.

"Those cookies have too much peanut butter," Jeri said.

"Oh, you think!" Rika said.

For Terriermon to stop running around, Renamon had to pin him down for five minutes.

"That was amazing," Terriermon said.

"You went nuts," Cyberdramon said.

"You went around the room a couple hundred times before Renamon could catch you," Guardromon said.

"Can I make my peanut butter flurry now?" Guilmon asked.

"Wait a little longer," Takato replied.

"Meanwhile the chief will be telling me how to make a peanut butter cake," MarineAngemon said.

"Peanut butter!" Guilmon yelled.

This time Terriermon, Henry, Guardromon, Cyberdramon, and Ryo had to hold Guilmon from getting to the cake.

"What's this talk about peanut butter cake?" Impmon asked.

"The world's best chief is baking a cake!" Suzie said.

"And I'll taste test this time," Lopmon said.

"My recipe is three eggs, two cups of flour, two tea spoons of margarine, and five cans of peanut butter," The chief said.

Guilmon also wrote this down.

"Chief may I show you my peanut butter cake recipe?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure," The chief answered.

"Well, you need one egg, three cups of flour, one cup of margarine, and ten cans of peanut butter," Guilmon said.

After the two of them were done baking their cakes, Lopmon got ready to taste test. She tasted the chief's cake and said, "Mm-mm!" And when she tasted Guilmon's cake she laughed very loud and jumped out the window and kept climbing back up and doing it over and over again. This time Cyberdramon had to hold her down.

"Or was that 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 cans of peanut butter?" Guilmon asked himself.

"Guilmon's cake and cookies are pretty powerful weapons," Takato said.

"You got that right," Rika said.

"Now finally the chief will make us…." Kazu said.

"No!" Guilmon said, "I want to make my peanut butter flurry now!"

"I guess it would be fair," Kazu said.

"You have no idea how powerful Guilmon's peanut butter recipes are," MarineAngemon said.

"I'll taste test his peanut butter flurry," Takato said, "I'm sure it can't be that bad…."

Takato stayed still for a minute and started going wacko.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Takato yelled, "It's all mine! All mine and no one can stop me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Takato ran out of the building with a crazy laughing voice.

"I think we should stop your show before your recipes kill someone," Kenta said.

"You're probably right and I think I actually put 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 cans of peanut butter in that flurry," Guilmon said.

"This was the first episode and it's also the last episode," Henry said.

"I don't doubt it," Ryo said.

"And it hasn't even been a whole half hour," Impmon said.

"Oh well," Jeri said.

"There might be another episode," Suzie said.

"No there won't," Henry said.

THE END


End file.
